


Eyes on You

by dangocorn



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Infatuation, LawNa - Freeform, One-Shot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangocorn/pseuds/dangocorn
Summary: Two pirates lost in each other's existence. (LawNa One-Shot)
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this quicky. Let me know your thoughts!

It's been a week since the Strawhats made an alliance with the Surgeon of Death.

And Nami has since indulged in the pleasure of watching him.

She has been watching the way he walks, leisurely, and with such a calm across the ship's deck, the mesmerizing sound of the stairs' creaking wood beneath his steps sending her into states of whimsical serenity.

She watches him when he sits across from her in the galley, her friends' vociferous antiques muffled by the way he so daintily lays his assigned napkin atop his lap, before his slender fingers take hold of the utensils and he begins his meal. Small bites, slow chewing, no noise.

She watches him when he addresses her crew mates, his coolness keeping him at a constant state of composure, despite the unpredictable shenanigans they often throw his way.

She watches the way he holds his sword, with ease and nonchalance, and yet with such utmost care that she fears the life of anyone who dares come near it.

She watches his subtle expressions. The slight cock of his dark brow when her captain comes up with an absurd plan, the way his lips tug into rare smiles when he finds something to his amusement.

She watches his eyes draw to a close when a gentle breeze unexpectedly greets his face, his scruffy hair dancing with the wind and sending her way the gut-wrenching desire to run her fingers through it.

And she watches him watching her.

He watches the way she huffs in mild frustration when the ship has gone off its course, her hands immediately grabbing hold of the steering wheel to take control once more. The way she never misses a beat.

He watches her fan herself in the heat, following the small beads of sweat trickling down her neck, her shoulders, all the way down to the tip of her small, painted fingernails.

He watches her take her time savoring her tangerines, from cleaning them against her top, to breaking the skin and taking a long whiff of the intoxicating scent, to popping the first piece in her mouth and tasting every bit of goodness it has to offer.

He watches her slip her elastic band off of her small wrist to pull up her fiery orange locks into a perfect bun atop her head before losing herself in cartographic madness.

He watches the way she hooks her arm into Robin's to take a stroll across the ship, her free hand moving animatedly with whatever story that's making its way out her tinted lips.

He watches her toes grabbing playfully at the wet grass beneath her after an afternoon of heavy rain, once the sun has come out to reflect the breathtaking view that is her.

And he watches her watching him.


End file.
